OblivionCraft
by galiantchaos
Summary: D/B fic with a twist im throwing in some wow stuff as well as blood elf rogue who enters the world of cydorill by accident.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any thing else other than this story it all belongs to either Bethesda or Blizzard.

Authors Note: purely for entertainment this Fic is about the dark brotherhood accepting a new member to their guild and world who happens to be a blood elf rogue from world of warcraft.

**Chapter 1: How It Began **

Not too long ago i was new here too, about 24 years ago i entered Azeroth as a "Sin'dorei" which translates to "Children Of The Blood" in Thalassian. Our Race is Better Known As Blood elves. our elders know alot about the history of our people but me i could care less.

i was born as son of Theron and Liara Sunsorrow both merchants in Slvermoon City they made a poor but yet comfortable living selling pelts and clothes on the market district of the city. i really don't talk much about my parents for the sole reason that there is just not enough about them to talk about other than the fact that there hopes and wishes was for me to one day leave Silvermoon and make a name for my self as a soldier fighting against the Alliance.

you see my father was a skilled rogue who was deadly with a dagger he taught me how to handle one at a young age and also taught me the way of the shadows..the ability to move unseen and unheard as a way to get to target. my mother in the other hand was born under the sign of the priest which by the name she was skilled in the art of healing and curing others of their afflictions. this combination of the two was considered invaluable by the recruiter who would come to Silvermoon in hopes of recruiting new meat for the never ending battles in war sung gulch and arithi basin, i never fell for his smooth words and promises of gold and fame cause behind those fancy words he used lay a dark life of another dumb belf (blood elf for short) who would never see his home again.

not me though i wasn't going to be another dumb one to join instead i would purse my life's dream of traveling around azeroth seeing the beautys of this place....but man was i wrong about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any thing else other than this story it all belongs to either Bethesda or Blizzard.

Authors Note: tried to give a small but yet detailed prologue to the story to hopefully hook readers in if you have any suggestion just review i do take constructive criticism so go ahead, thank you for reading.

**Chapter 2: The Hunter?**

It was now the 15Th day of me departing silvermoon and so far i had seen lots, but not enough to consider me a world traveler or anything of that sort. i was just happy to finally be out on my own instead of having to listen to my parents and my friends about joining the battle against the alliance.

i didn't care much for the war against the alliance simple because it's been going on for so long that most people including myself don't even know why we are all shedding blood over an unknown matter or conflict..to me its just away of murdering one another without having to go to jail for it. but to hell with it all for as long as i was in Horde territory i was safe.

Azeroth is divided by territories, safe zones in the horde were considered safe just because an alliance born member could not cross over without causing a battle or being killed on sight, Quel'Danas which silvermoon was located in was Horde territory and blood elf territory considering the population consisted of about 90% belfs. other zones were considered contested which meant that horde and alliance members could visit these zones..i know sounds dangerous right? but these areas were heavily guarded in order to prevent the bloodshed of innocent lives which 99.9% of the time was imminent in these areas. then there are enemy zones which was everything considered alliance territory which no horde born member could pass without being slaughtered.

i knew from the get go that my travels would take into these dangerous lands but to me it did not matter no alliance member would stand in the way of my dream so knowing the risks of this i packed a steel dagger along with light fur armor just in case, plus the fact that i was born rogue gave an advantage over the rest, i had the ability to literally walk the shadows..the ability to blend in with my surroundings and go almost invisible to the naked or untrained eye, of course i was not skilled in it completely but i could pull it off if i really concentrated into it.

i sat under a tree for an early lunch i had been travelling for hours with out eating so i decided to pull and apple from my bag and take time to notice the beautiful day that today was. sun shinning, no clouds in the sky...a light but warm breeze..it was perfect. i pulled out a small map out of a pocket in my bag as i bit into the apple, i kept the map from dad awhile back in order to mark my travels. the map showed i was still in horde territory but not by much only a small imaginary line divided me and a contested territory known as the ghost lands. the though of what i might see beyond this point made the hairs on the back of my neck stand and freeze. stories of zombies and undead creatures came into my head from childhood as our elders told us about the ghost lands, heroic heroes is said to begin their careers here's aiding the people of the ghost lands to get rid of the undead problem.

_'pshh..heroes..'_i thought to myself as i took another bite of the juicy green apple. the thought of a hulking person wearing heavy plate armor a huge sword and shield never striked me as heroic but instead it sounded more like a walking punching bag to me, just another fool trained to hold a sword but never use it, instead they would be used as walking tanks in order to let those with limited capabilities of defending themselves to do the damage. an idiotic idea and profession if you ask me, nothing heroic to say about being a punching bag.

as i sat lost in my own little world of thought i felt it...the feeling i wish i would never feel even though i had never felt. a sharp pain came across my whole body as i dropped the apple to the ground and let out a scream of horror as another sharp similar pain hit me again and again before i fell to the ground face first tasting blood in my mouth. i could barely move and by now i was wishing i was dead, i knew what the pain was and i knew what had cause it, i was heaving hard gasping for air as the pain got more intense.

_'alliance...' _i thought to myself as a large black boot step across in front of me, i looked up and same my attacker, a human male..holding a bow i could see him face only his blue eyes. i cursed him under my breath knowing he couldn't understand elven. he simply stood there watching me deflate of blood. i looked at his armor and realized i had no chance in hell even if he didn't catch me off guard. he laughed as he saw me looking at his armor for he saw me realize i had no chance against him. he got down in one knee and glared into my eyes before laughing again. my body was shaking like a leaf and was going into shock i assumed. the last thing i remember was the bastard waving at me before darkness set upon my eyes and silence joined in as well.


End file.
